Organizatiion XIII Flu Shots
by HikaruWolf
Summary: Oneshot crack. It's time for the Org.13 flu shots and no one's happy, especially not a certain pyro-red-head. When Cloud and Sephiroth show up the next day in nurse outfits with 2m long needles, everyone fears the worst.


Ultra-Special-Kingdom Hearts 2-Oneshot story Organization XIII Flu Shots 

It was a normal day at Castle Oblivion. Everyone was in the Throne-roomy-place listening to Xemnas rant about how close they are to getting Kingdom Hearts.

After a few hours of ranting, he finally stopped and everyone else quickly took out their ear-plugs before Xemnas realizes no one was actually listening to him.

"Oh and before we leave, I've been told by our Health Inspectors that everyone needs to have a flu shot" Xemnas announced, adding under his breath "and their even making us pay the bastards!"

"What?! I don't do flu shots! Got it memorized?" yelled a loud (but not as loud as Xemnas) red-headed-hottie-pyro-maniac.

"Tough luck Flamey!" shouted back a blonde haired bitch with antennae in her hair.

"What's the matter?" taunted Xigbar "Ya, scared or somethin'?"

"No way!! Are you?!!" replied an infuriated Axel

"As if!" replied the gray-haired surfer-dude.

"Good. Now that that's settled, and no one's a scared little pyro-maniac,"

"HEY!!!" yelled a seriously pissed Axel

"We'll have them tomorrow!" yelled Xemnas, consequently deafening everyone in the room.

The next morning Roxas goes to see Axel to check he's ok. He walks into the room to see Axel packing a huge suitcase, looking like he's on a mission to get away from something.

"Um, Axel" the red-head turned to see Roxas giving the 'WTF?!' look. "Are you okay?"

"NO I'M NOT OKAY!!"

"What's the matter? It's just a teeny-tiny little needle. What if I go before you so you can see that it's no big deal?"

"You'd do that for me?" Axel said while doing the puppy-dog eyes

"Yeah, you're my best friend! Of course I would!"

"Okay, I'll go. But if so much as twitch when that needle goes in, I'm outta there!!"

Roxas sighed then finally said "Fine."

Soon, Axel and Roxas were both in the Hall of Empty Memories, staring at Cloud and Sephiroth in complete disbelief. Cloud and Sephiroth were wearing nurse outfits!!! With mini-skirts! MINI-SKIRTS!!!!!

Sephiroth looked at Cloud with a look of complete anger. "I reeeeeeeeaaaally hate you right now"

Cloud looked quite happy in his outfit and just replied "But that dress looks very good on you"

"It's PINK!!"

"It's your colour."

"Remind me why I signed up for this." demanded Sephiroth

Cloud reaches into his FLUFFY PINK nurses bag and pulls out, the needle.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Axel screams like a 5 year old girl with a scraped knee.

The needle is about two meters long with a teeeeeeny-tiiiiiny bit of medicine at the top.

"Ah. That's why" Sephiroth remembers.

Cloud turns with an evil grin on his face. All the Organization people simultaneously crap their pants.

"Shall we run for our lives?" asked Xigbar

"Oh yes lets" agreed Xemnas.

The Organization XIII people did what they planned, they ran like 4 year old girlies.

"You see Cloud, this is why I signed up for this." Sephiroth told Cloud.

"To chase down washed-up-evil-has-beens?" asked Cloud.

"Exactly." confirmed Sephiroth.

Meanwhile, Xemnas, Xigbar, Axel, Roxas, Saix and Larxene are crammed into a janitor closet.

"I didn't even know we had a janitor, let alone a janitor CLOSET" noted Roxas.

"Um, Roxas, we DON'T have a janitor. Marly just likes to do cleaning and we use the closet for making out." explained Xemnas.

"But, who would be making out in here? I wouldn't kiss any of you if you were the last guys on the planet!" asked Larxene. Xemnas and Saix suddenly looked extremely guilty. "Unless, some of you. . .are"

Silence

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE GAY?!!!" yelled Xigbar

"Shh!" yelled everyone else.

"They'll find us." whispered Axel. "They already caught Xaldy, Marly, Luxy, Lexy, Zexy and Vexy!"

"Y'know, if you used those names in front of them, they'd kick your ass." Saix pointed out.

"True, but since they AREN'T here," started Xemnas.

"It's kinda funny!" finished Xigbar.

Suddenly, the door burst open to see Sephiroth shoving his 2m needle up Marly's butt. Cloud then blocked the terrifying view with his own needle. Sephiroth stands next to him, leaving Marly curled up in a ball sucking thumb crying for his mommy.

"Oh my God, Marly," Xigbar sobbed at the loss of his (girly) friend.

"Your sacrifice shall not be wasted." Said Xemnas,

"Oh I think it will." Sephiroth disagreed.

"Shall we?" asked Cloud

"We shall." confirmed Sephiroth.

"ATTACK!!!" yelled Cloud.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" the Organization members screamed like 4 year olds.

Xemnas (at the back of the closet) pushed everyone forward, moderately flattening the 'nurses' and started running on top of everyone to get away. Cloud quickly throws his needle at Xemnas and it hits him right in the ass. Everyone else ran in different directions. Sephiroth and Cloud exchanged a glance and then pulled out their suitcase-looking bags to reveal what looked like a machine gun. The ammo – the needles. Soon they both had a machine gun each and started to fire in random directions, mowing down the Organization XIII members. Eventually, all the Organization XIII members were lying on the floor with numerous needles stuck in various parts of their bodies.

"I call that a 'Job Well Done'" announced Cloud.

"For once, I agree with you." agreed Sephiroth.


End file.
